


The Mountainside

by ghostxforest (nusch)



Series: Patience is an overrated virtue [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Thor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nusch/pseuds/ghostxforest
Summary: An impatient Loki whisks Thor away for a little pre-meeting funtime.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the same Loki & Thor as [The Storage Room](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2131740).

Loki shifted with annoyance, not quite a fidget but definitely not his usual studied stillness. Thor's eyes registered every  
slight twitch in Loki's face, shoulders, hands. It had been too long since he'd had the opportunity - the pleasure, really - to simply watch his brother. He stared without shame.

Loki stood. "I'm tired of this infernal waiting,” he snarled. "We are princes, Thor. Obviously, someone should be reminded of that fact. We do not wait. Let them find us when they're ready to continue." He brushed an imaginary bit of flotsam from the sleeve of his elegant, slim-cut, black suit. Probably designer, Thor surmised. Possibly even bespoke.

They had agreed to this diplomatic meeting on Midgard as it was universally considered "neutral ground," though it was undoubtedly under Asgard’s (specifically Thor's) protection. "Clever," Loki commented after Thor's suggestion to the delegation. But clever had nothing to do with it. It just made sense. It was a tedious assignment, an exercise in ego-stroking that both princes loathed. But these small obligations were as much a part of their duties as war councils and treaty negotiations.

Still, why exactly were they being made to wait?

Loki held out a hand. "Do you trust me, brother?"

"More than I know I ever should." Thor took Loki's offered hand and in the next instant found himself standing in the middle of a spartanly chic room. One glass wall framed a thickly forested mountainside, a silver stream ribboned through the misty valley below. The furnishings were minimal. A low-profile bed of a size worthy of their chambers at home held the center of the room. A sumptuous leather lounge chair stood sentry in the corner, angled to take in the view and the room with a sweep of the eye.

Thor's eyebrows lifted in amusement as Loki reached for him and slowly unzipped his hoodie.  
“A hoodie, Thor? Really? When I said casual was acceptable, I meant no tie.” Loki’s hands slid beneath Thor’s t-shirt as he pulled him into a kiss that had them both forgetting delegations and diplomacy and dress codes.  
“Will we have enough time to enjoy ourselves?” Thor walked Loki backwards towards the bed, sliding the exquisitely tailored jacket from his shoulders.  
“We will if you stop talking...” Loki huffed into Thor’s mouth before nipping sharply at his bottom lip. He swung Thor around so he was again facing the picturesque mountainside. They continued kissing ferociously as they shed layers of clothing. Soon Thor's calves brushed against cloud-soft bedding and the mattress edge.  
“Have you put an enchantment on the delegation, Loki? Loki. No. Please tell me y--"  
“Do shut up Thor,” he hissed. He pushed Thor down onto the bed as a fire sprung to life in the hearth opposite. With a subtle arch of a fine black eyebrow, they were both naked - well, almost, Loki still wore his socks which Thor noted with amusement before his brother was between his legs and he forgot all else.

Loki’s cool hands slid from Thor’s hips up to his shoulders as his tongue traced a path from his belly button to his mouth with slight diversions to tease Thor's nipples up to dark pink peaks. It was a deliciously slow start - surprisingly so, considering the circumstances.  
“Stop thinking and turn over."  
“But—"  
“Turn. Over.”  
Thor did as told, happy to let his brother take charge. Flipping, he nestled head down into the luxurious pillows and lifted up onto his knees.  
“Ok,” Loki chuckled softly at Thor's wiggling ass. He nuzzled into Thor's crack then licked a long, slow stripe from Thor’s ball sac, slowing over his perineum before lingering on the tight hole. Thor shifted back moaning with appreciation. Loki’s tongue swirled, swiped, teased, and thrust until Thor’s hole was loose enough for one slicked finger. Then another. Loki alternated fingers and tongue, fingers and tongue. When he finally added a third finger, Thor began to plead in earnest.  
“Loki, please. Please, I’m ready."  
“What do you want brother?” Loki teased, one finger thrusting shallowly.  
“UHHH. LOKI. Fuck me. FUCK. ME.”  
A sudden storm broke in the valley. Loki laughed and smacked Thor’s ass sharply.  
“Don’t flood the valley now.” Loki teased Thor’s hole with the head of his cock, pressing but not pushing as the storm grew louder. Finally, Thor pushed back on his knees as Loki pushed forward, his cock sinking in to the hilt. Thor could hear his brother’s soft panting as he waited for a signal.  
“Yes,” Thor exhaled. “Yes. Good."  
Loki started off at a punishing pace that only grew rougher. The slap-slap-slap of skin on skin mixed with the sounds of crackling fire and falling rain. Neither would last long at this rate. Thor sought his own cock, untouched all this time. As his brother fucked into him with enthusiasm, Thor bucked into a dry hand, spreading his precum down the shaft with each thrust.  
“Oh, yes, brother,” Loki growled. “Come for me. Come for me. Come for me,” he chanted. Thor sobbed as Loki hit his prostate with wicked precision and much too quickly he roared through his climax, thunder answering in the distance.

Loki stilled to relish Thor's body shuddering around him, through him, knowing his brother's orgasm was the foreshock of his own. He started to move again with exquisite control, pulling almost entirely out to the tip slowly before plunging back in with ferocity. Lost to the mounting pleasure, he barely heard his brother’s soft litany of yes, yes, yes muffled by the bedding. He froze as his climax hit, sinking his nails into the meat of Thor’s ass. When his trembling subsided, he leaned forward to place a soft kiss between Thor’s shoulder blades. Thor then collapsed to the mattress, Loki’s body blanketing him. For a long moment Loki rode the waves of his brother's breathing, lulled by the gentle rise and fall until he felt the dreaded call.

“It’s time. I feel them coming for us.” Loki sighed and snapped his fingers. Instantly, they were both standing, clean, clothed, and ready to return as if they had been patiently waiting in the sitting room the entire time. Thor bemoaned the abrupt change of mood.  
“Don’t fret over the lost cuddle-time, brother. Your duty to the realm is paramount over all else.” Though Loki tried to veil his own wistfulness, Thor could hear it lying below the verbal sting.

“Loki, I’m curious. How exactly did you feel them coming for us?" Loki looked at him with mild surprise.  
“I felt it in my toes, Thor.” He lifted a pant leg to reveal rather normal looking black socks pulsating with a subtle green lozenge pattern. "I’m wearing those magic socks you gave me years ago. Why in the world did you think I left them on?”

**Author's Note:**

> All that build up for a "magic socks" shout out. I know. I know.


End file.
